User blog:Corbierr/Joytricia Discussion and Rant
Hi guys! Because Queenie and I have been talking about Joytricia (again) on Joy's blog and also because I've been listening to some songs that vaguely make me think of Joytricia (and they are depressing ones), I've decided, Screw It, and to write this blog now! Fun Fact: During Senior Lounge today, when I was writing out my rough draft for this (yes, I write drafts for these), my friend started to read what I had written- turns out, she's also an Anubis fan! We ranted together (at a full table with other non-fans, mind you) and I invited her to check out the wiki! So that's good :) But enough stalling, let's cut to the chase, shall we? ---- Joytricia depresses me. It depresses me because Season One gave them such promise, just to strip it all away in a very slow, painful death-like process; Because the writers clearly put effort into them, but utterly failed to deliver; because Joy manged to be a genuinely good friend to people like Mara and Willow but not Patricia; and because somehow Patricia, despite her honesty, does not know how to communicate properly- especially not with Joy! It's goddamn frustrating! But I can't just say that- we of course will examine closer, because what are these blogs for but speaking the truth, getting things out of my head, and helping me slowly grow more and more insane as time passes :D Season 1- Season one's entire "second" mystery focused entirely on Joytricia. It set up the idea that they were perfect, inseparable friends. You knew this, because they said so, and because we saw both of them making a good effort to see each-other. When Joy wanted to see someone, she didn't send any message to Fabian- she sent one to Patricia! On her own agenda, too- because Joy had no idea Patricia was trying to contact her as well. In general, Season 1 was practically stellar in how they portrayed Joytricia, only to end up in... Season 2- There seemed to be effort during this season, but it was either minimal or the writers simply didn't know what they were doing. Either way, what resulted was a mess. Okay, to start off, for most of the season they really were hanging out, helping each-other with romance and genuinely seeming to care about each-other. On the surface, it seemed perfectly fine. Key term being "on the surface." You see, fellow wiki-ites, while having them spend a lot of time together may give off the illusion of best friendship, it does nothing to answer small but important questions about why, exactly, they'' are'' friends. These are things we don't get from seeing them just talk about romance together. We never got to see them, for example, do their BFF boxset marathon, or work on school stuff together, or even just joke around like normal friends. I admit, they get credit for understanding the other when nobody else seemed to and for actually trying to help. But that is not the foundation of a strong relationship. For god's sake, Patricia only gained an interest in romance this season and was clearly annoyed with Joy going off about Fabian in the beginning. There has to be something else! Something that drew them together! Some reason they actually hang out! THERE HAS TO BE MORE THAN JUST RANDOM TALKS ABOUT ROMANCE. FUCKING HELL. JUST SHOW THEM WATCHING A MOVIE AT LEAST AND I'LL ACCEPT THAT. Then came the fall-out. I've been trying to hold myself back in talks with Queenie specifically to save my emotions for this topic. This really ticks me off for so many reasons. Patricia had the right idea to try and be honest about shit with Joy- except let me stop right here! She didn't say enough! She should have pointed out things like that she had gone through the same thing in season 1, but had gained her friends back by owning up to her mistakes and apologizing and if Joy kicks her out she'll still have other friends but Joy won't because she's pushing everyone away...Harsh but very true and it would have put things in perspective. Patricia should have also stood up for herself! I mean, damn it, did she just stop caring at the end or something when Joy bitched at her? I DON'T GET IT. She's not willing to throw back at Joy and stand up for herself as a good friend? But that's just miscommunication. Terrible and frustrating, but it doesn't mean Patricia was at fault for anything more than not telling Joy everything she needed hear when she had the chance. Joy however? She failed the friend test. She just sat there, bitter and alone, and when Patricia- the one friend she still had- came to try and help in some way, she ignored all of her good advice and pushed her away for no good reason! You don't need her, Joy? You really think that's true? Then why'd you cry when she left? Why'd you only say that after Patricia made it clear she thought you were wrong? Honey, what you were doing was lying to yourself, to sheild yourself from the truth of her words! Or worse, you honestly think that if she doesn't want to agree with your bad actions, she's a bad friend! THAT'S NOT HOW IT WORKS. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE ANGRY, YOU SHOULD AT LEAST HAVE BEEN ABLE TO LISTEN TO WHAT SHE WAS TRYING TO WARN YOU INSTEAD OF DOING EXACTLY WHAT SHE TOLD YOU NOT TO DO AND THEN DROPPING HER AS A FRIEND. I...I just don't like this, okay? But then they carry on as if nothing has happened, because...that's what happens when you and your best friend split up IRL, right? I am really upset with how Season 2 portrayed them. Their relationship, when it was going well, had absolutely no substance or purpose other than the romance plot. Then it took a dark turn that causes me to have a lot of bad images of this pairing as a whole. There's too much missing for it to work, and in the end, these allegedly best friends could not stay together despite a lot of small, obvious things they could have and should have done! It's depressing and makes me really angry, too... Season 3- This relationship started out okay. Not much really happening, but they were on good terms. And then they stopped talking. Okay, they talked every once in a while, but barely and when they did it was all pointless (or Joy was refusing to come back to Sibuna...) In a way, this is worse than in season 2. At least there, we saw them talking and sure, they had a fight, but it was realistic at that point. But here, there was nothing. No scenes, no mention of their friendship, no hope. Blah. So what does this leave us with? What do we have when you add this all together? A dysfunctional friendship that rather scares me. The reality is, they really aren't that good together. You can tell me all about how season 1 worked with them and I'll just keep arguing that one season alone does not make it work. Season 1 told us nothing about them as friends, it just said, "they are best friends." When we saw them actually interact, it was very underwhelming and leaves me asking a lot of questions about them. What makes Patricia so damn loyal while Joy doesn't seem to be that interested in helping out Patricia when she needs it (yet will help Mara endlessly despite what it puts her through)? Why, exactly, is Joy hanging out with her if her loyalty and care about the relationship is questionable? What do both of them get out of this? Why do they happen? WHY THE HELL ARE THEY FRIENDS? The depressing version is that Joy either knowingly uses Patricia and does the minimal to help her, or just isn't aware of how she takes her friend forgranted. And then it makes Patricia loyal to a fault and trapped in an abusive friendship out of either obliviousness or hope that things will change. In the end, they both just stop caring... The optimistic version is that they really were the best of friends beforehand, but Joy returned from her kidnapping with some of that lost. She tried, but failed, and could not deal with Patricia leaving and turned away. But they did need each-other, and despite not talking, they have made up in TOR and returned to their old status. I don't know which one to believe, honestly. I'm not sure if it matters, because it's all how you percieve it. What matters is that the writers fucked up one of the best friendships in the show, and that makes me really, really depressed. .... This is why I prefer Patrina, okay? ---- 'Thanks for reading, guys. Don't forget to respond and check out my second video analysis blog as well! Fabian's blog comes tomorrow, and after that, I promise you guys there will be more of SSSOS, I swear, I will get back on track and post more on our regular schedule! ' Category:Blog posts